


Eurovision Go!

by Fandomfishie (SvenskaFishes)



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF
Genre: Gen, Pokemon GO - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 20:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7546781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SvenskaFishes/pseuds/Fandomfishie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanfiction about the fandom. An app is released that circulates around Tumblr and sparks some fandom-wide interest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eurovision Go!

The app just drops out of nowhere. No trailer, no hype, it just appears on the appstore one day, between another “bejeweled” knockoff and a twelfth variation of tower defense. That’s why nobody sees. Maybe one or two people at most.

Sometime in the middle of the night an Australian europal suddenly posts a series of garbled messages. The first one is a series of exclamation marks (“!!!!!!!!!!!!!”) and the tag, “oh my god”. It’s early morning CET before the first screencap is posted, a shaky phone-on-phone pic with the caption, “been out all day because of THIS”.

The screencap shows Alexander Rybak standing by a fountain. It’s a little hard to make out but the vest and violin kind of give it away. There are music notes dancing across the screen. It’s vague, weird, and without any context it sparks some curiosity.

The Aussie europal posts an explanation about twenty minutes later. By now, most of the continent is awake. Everyone’s scrolling their dashes and everyone sees the dash-breakingly long post at the same time: it’s a rambling, excited description of what seems to be a Pokemon Go… spinoff? Based on Eurovision?

It’s gotta be a joke. It gets record notes in record time, though, because even though the OP is being a little cheesy by writing it as if it’s real, it’s pretty cool sounding. Still, the few who weren’t turned off by the obviously fake post scroll through their app stores, searching for the mythical app.

And they find it.

It’s not sanctioned by the EBU, that’s for sure. The icon on the app store makes it look like a really bad knockoff, or at least people trying not to get sued. _Who let the five year old play in Photoshop,_ chuckles the Russian europal to herself as she taps the download button hesitantly. It may look sketchy, but… she’s curious.

From the several fans that actually downloaded the app come a series of increasingly excited posts.

“IT’S REAL IT’S REAL IT’S REAL,” from Ireland.

“Seriously look in your app store,” from Norway.

An Estonian posts screencaps. Loreen is standing in a doorway with her Eurovision outfit. “I’M GOING TO BEAT LOREEN,” he captions. The next one is of a tower - much like the gyms in Pokemon go - showering the virtual world in golden sparkles. “FOUND A GYM,” he captions. Then he reblogs himself to add, “A STAGE I MEAN. A STAGE??????”

People are starting to wonder if this thing just might be real. Everyone with a smartphone is searching the app store. Everyone without one is refreshing, constantly, trying to judge for themselves whether or not this is all one big practical joke.

A Portuguese europal picks up their smartphone. They find it and download. They open it up. THERE ARE MANY LEGENDARY ARTISTS IN THIS WORLD, the screen reads, WILL YOU BE ONE OF THEM?

Ten minutes later, they’re walking down the street. Their phone vibrates. They tap it and move the camera around to find -

Jamala stands on the grass, confidence shining on her face. She opens her mouth to sing. The Europal beats her to it, letting off a string of notes just loud enough to be picked up by the microphone but not loud enough to disturb the neighbors. Jamala bursts into a shower of golden sparks, leaving behind a flower the color of fire. It gets added to the virtual collection.

There are EuroStops in significant places - plaques, pavilions, fire departments. You can get all sorts of free stuff, props and outfits and lighting. You use it to construct the best act you can. When you arrive at a Stage, you use all the tools at your disposal to win the favor of the crowd, to outsing your opponent and outshine them onstage.

(If you can’t or don’t want to sing, you can program your chosen artists to sing for you. It doesn’t allow a lot of flexibility during a stage battle, but you get to focus more on switching out props or using power-ups and healing items.)

It brings on a new wave of fanart, edits, weird stories, debates over artist strengths and weaknesses. People find Justs on his longboard in the weirdest places, Loreen likes to be in houses, the Russian grannies are easiest for the Russians to find. Måns seems to be topping a lot of Stages at first, but things start to get really varied really quick. “Serhat loves being king of my Eurovision stage!” one American europal writes, accompanied by a picture of Serhat in a sparkling red dress on top of a Stage.

It’s awesome. And someday the EBU might pull this app from the store for copyright reasons, but for now, you can dress Emmelie de Forest like Lordi and battle Christer Björkman and everything’s just great.

(Christer Björkman is one of the most common, to everyone’s exhasperation. You find him everywhere, whether you want to or not. Someone works with eight Christer Björkmans leveled as high as he’ll go and sets about conquering Stages. Nobody likes this person.)


End file.
